1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp device which may be clamped to a heat exchanger end tank outlet nipple or inlet nipple and have a vibrator rigidly mounted thereto for the purpose of vibrating the end tank as heat is applied by a torch to the soldered joining seam between the opposing edges of the end tank and the associated core end plate. By vibrating the end tank as the solder seam is melted, the melted solder is prevented from again solidifying and reforming as a soldered seam between the end tank and end wall behind the torch as the latter is moved along the solder seam to be melted.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of apparatuses heretofore have been provided for efficiently removing a solder seam between previously solder joined surfaces. Examples of these previously known forms of apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,825, 3,795,358, 4,371,106, 4,588,300, 4,769,888 and 5,148,969. However, these previously known structures are considerably more complex than the structure of the instant invention and perform the desired unsoldering or separating operation through the utilization of different methods.